


[Podfic] Drive

by ofjustimagine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, First Meetings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 18:24, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:The first day it became legible, Sloane stayed in the bathroom for an hour, reading the upside-down script and running her fingertip over the slight ridges of the letters. It was cool to the touch, like all soulmarks, saving its warmth until she heard her soulmate speak those words.You’re under arrest, her soulmark said, the letters nearly shimmering white against her dark skin.Fuck.





	[Podfic] Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089422) by [lalalalalawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2xMGAG6)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2NSPQUe)  


#### Reader's Notes:

My first TAZ podfic! Fun fact: the musical Once on this Island was incredibly formative to me, and so when the ending of Petals to the Medal hit, I stopped dead in the middle of my hike and genuinely almost yelled out loud, "WAIT THERE'S A GAY ONCE ON THIS ISLAND ENDING AND NOBODY TOLD ME???" Anyways, Sloane and Hurley are great, and I hope I did them some justice here. Thanks to lalalalalawhy for blanket permission for transformative works, and thanks to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Read Angrily.


End file.
